Separate Ways
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: *Set sometime after U2* Nathan Drake is a happily married man to Elena Fisher, but his twin sister Natalie Drake is feeling out of place and alone. She decides she's had enough and decides to leave, much to her older twin's disapproval. However, things turn bad when Natalie is in a horrible car accident. Will this strain Nate and Elena's relationship? Will Natalie even survive?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to leave, you know." Nate's voice states from the doorway.

I sighed as I zipped up the duffel bag that was on my bed.

"You gotta admit, it's for the best." I say, picking it up and putting it over one shoulder.

"Nat-" Nate started when I shook my head and raised a hand.

"Don't, Nate. You and Elena obviously have something serious going one. I'm not gonna be a third wheel." I say as I passed by Nate and started heading for the front door.

"You know I didn't mean that." he said as my hand was about to turn the knob when I stopped and lowered my head.

"I know, but it got me thinking." I say as I turned around and faced my twin.

"You and Elena can live your happy life together. Me? I'm fine the way I am. I bet Sully could sure use some company." I say as I gripped the strap of my bag tightly.

"Nat, you can stay here! You don't have to just run off!" he said as I gave him a hard look.

"I'm not 'running off'! I'm leaving so you and Elena can have the perfect life she wants!" I snapped as he looked at me.

"Oh, so you think all this is just her idea?!" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, I'm just asking you not to pretend being someone that you are not!" I shout as I sighed.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore, Nate. I just...need some time alone. Away from everyone." I say as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Time alone?" he asked as I nodded.

"Just for a little while. I can survive on my own, believe it or not." I stated as Nate shook his head.

"You have a place here, you know." he said as I scoffed lightly.

"No, I don't. You do but not me. This...this isn't cut out for me, Nate." I say as I re-adjusted my bag before walking out the door.

"Nat! Nat, come on! At least think about it!" he shouted as I sighed

"I already have." I mumbled to myself as I put my bag in the backseat before opening the driver side door and climbing inside.

"Natty, please. Don't go. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't want you here." Nate said as I turned the key in the ignition.

"It's fine, Nate. I never felt like I belonged here anyway." I say before revving the engine.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" he asked as I smiled faintly.

"I don't even know myself, Nate. I might go and stay with Sully for a few days until I can get on my feet." I stated as my brother put his hands on top of the hood.

"I wish you would just say here with Elena and I." he said as I chuckled lightly.

"You two lovebirds don't need me around." I taunted, rolling my eyes.

"Nat, please. For once, let's have a conversation without sarcasm." he said as I shook my head.

"This conversation is over." I say as I shut the car door and buckled up.

I sighed as I put my hands on the steering wheel.

"Goodbye, Nate." I say as he backed up, allowing me to turn around in the apartments parking lot.

He gave an awkward wave as I copied his motion before driving off. I wiped a stray tear that was going down my cheek as I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello?" an Australian voice said as I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Chloe." I state in greeting.

"Natalie? What's wrong?" she asked as I smiled lightly.

She always knew when something was up.

"D-Do you have any room for me at your place? I need a place to crash at for a few days." I say as she sighed.

"You know I always have room for you two." she said as my grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly.

"I-It's only me." I said shortly. "Oh. Is everything alright?" she asked as I sighed.

"I'll explain when I get there. It's-" I was saying when my car suddenly jerked.

"Whoa!" I say as I almost lost control of my car.

"Nat? Are you okay?" I heard a concerned Chloe asked. I was breathing heavily as I nodded even though Chloe wasn't in the car.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a close-" I was trying to say when I heard a loud popping sound and my car started going sideways.

"Crap!" I shout as I made the mistake of slamming on the brakes, locking them up.

"Natalie?!" I heard Chloe shout as I saw my car was drifting closer and closer to the upcoming turn's cliff.

"No,no,no,no!" I screamed as the car went over the edge and started flipping and rolling.

My head went through the driver's side window and the last thing I heard was Chloe screaming over the phone as everything went black while the car was still out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be written in Nate's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I sighed as I went back inside the apartment. I didn't mean any of what I said like that. I didn't want her to leave. I had already almost lost both her and Elena after that traitor Flynn tried to blow us all up as a final stand. I shook my head as I sat down on the sofa in the small living room. I had a feeling something had happened but I shook it off. Probably nothing.

"Where's Nat?" Elena asked from the bathroom as I stood up.

"She, uh, she decided she needed some alone time." I answered as she emerged from the room.

"She probably just needs to clear her head, Nate. It'll be fine." she reassured as my cell rang from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. That's probably her now." I say, walking over to the counter and answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Nate?! Where are you?!" Chloe's voice shouted with pure panic.

"At home. Why?" I ask, becoming concerned myself.

"Nate, oh God.." Chloe said as I started to worry.

Nat had just left. No, she's fine. Natty's always fine.

"Nate! You need to come look at this!" Elena called out from the living room,

I rushed into the room, still holding the phone up to my ear.

"We interrupt your daily programming to bring you some breaking news." the reporter said as I saw he was next to a road where it had a steep drop off point.

"C-Chloe, what's going on?" I say into the phone, knuckles white from gripping my pants leg tightly.

"There's been an accident." Chloe's voice said as they showed a picture of a heavily damaged car on the bottom of the drop off and the phone fell from my hand and hit the ground. I recognized that car.

"Natalie.." I said as Elena covered her mouth in both shock and horror while I was frozen in place, my eyes glued to the screen in front of me.

I blindly reached down and picked up the phone just as I heard a car slam on the brakes outside.

"I'm here. Now get your ass out here." Chloe's voice said as it went silent.

It was not until I heard the dial tone that Chloe had hanged up on me. I went out the front door to see her get out of her car. It looked like she had been crying and I approached her.

"What the hell was going around here that made her want to leave? Huh?" she asked as I put my head down.

"What did you do?" she asked as I looked up.

"S-She misunderstood some thing I had said before and she wanted some alone time. I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't listen. She left and I-" I was stating when I noticed the dirty look Chloe was giving me.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I say quietly as she sighed, her face softening.

"It's alright, Nate." she said lowly as Elena came bursting through the door and joined us outside in the empty parking lot

"Is there any news on Nat's condition?" she asked as I looked at Chloe, mentally pleading for my younger twin to be alive.

Please, let her still be alive.

Chloe sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I haven't even been to the scene yet." she said as I looked at her.

"Then how did you know about the..accident?" I asked her, feeling the pain in my chest when I spoke the last word.

"I was on the phone with her when she crashed." Chloe said as my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked in shock as she nodded.

"She wanted to know if she could stay at my place for a few days and I said I always had room. That's when I heard these noises and.." she was saying as I noticed she was becoming upset.

"Hey, it's alright. There was nothing you could have done." I said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with one arm.

"W-We should head over to the scene." Elena said as I nodded before putting my hand over my eyes.

"What is it?" Elena and Chloe's voices said in union.

"Someone's gotta tell Sully." I say as I removed my hand and looked down at my phone before dialing a number.

It rang and rang until I thought nobody was gonna answer.

"Hello?" Sully's voice said as I sighed.

"S-Sully, there's been an accident." I said softly.

"Accident? What kind of accident?" he asked as I put my hand over my eyes again.

"T-Turn the TV over to the news." I said as I heard a scoff.

"The news? Kid, what are you going on-" he was saying when it went still.

"Goddamn.." he said as I forced back tears.

"Kid, where's your sister?" he asked as I remained quiet.

"Dammit, Nate, where is Nat?!" he shouted as I slammed my hand down on the hood of Chloe's car.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, voice cracking.

Chloe took the phone away as Elena was trying to calm and comfort me. How can I when I have no current information on my twin?


	3. Chapter 3

This one will be written in Chloe's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hello? Nate? Hello?" I heard Victor's voice say through the phone as I put it up to my ear.

"It's Chloe, Victor. Sunshine's calming Nate down at the moment." I said as he sighed.

"Do any of you know anything about Natalie?" he asked as I sighed.

"No, we're getting ready to go to the scene now." I say as I heard him sigh.

"I'll meet you all there." he said as he hanged up on his end.

I pressed the button before walking over to the duo.

"Victor is gonna meet us over there." I said to them as Elena nodded.

"We'll just ride with you. If that's okay?" Elena asked as I nodded.

"That's fine. I'll drive." I said as I got in the driver's side while Elena got in the passenger side and Nate got in the back.

He put his head in his hands right after he buckled up. I sighed before quickly backing up and speeding out of the parking lot.

We all sat in silence as I drove down the road. I turned on the radio, trying to break the tension.

"In other news, the road from the accident earlier today has been closed due to-" the radio announcer was saying when I quickly switched the station.

"They never played anything good anyway." I say as I peered in the rear-view mirror to see Nate staring blankly out the window.

I lowered my eyes back to the road as Elena looked back at Nate.

"Nat's fine, Nate. I'm sure of it." she said, placing a gentle hand over his. He didn't respond but gave a quick nod with his head.

Elena looked at him for moment longer before focusing on the road in front of us.

"How much farther is it?" she asked me as I glanced at her.

"Not to far, sunshine. I'd say we're about three minutes away." I said as she looked at the speedometer.

"Chloe, you're going twenty over the speed limit!" she exclaimed as I smiled slightly.

"Like I said, we're three minutes away." I stated as I started seeing police lights in the distance.

"We're here." I say, slowing down to the speed limit as we reached the sharp curve that was filled with cops and cruisers.

As soon as I stopped the car, another one pulled up.

"That's Sully." Nate said as he shot out from the backseat as quick as a bullet.

"Nate, wait up!" Elena said as she got out of the car as I opened the door and stepped out, putting my car keys in my pocket.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Victor asked as I shook my head.

"We had just pulled up when you did." I answered as Nate looked towards the cops.

"They'll know." he said before advancing towards them.

"Kid." Victor warned as we started walking towards Nate.

"Stay right there." one cop said as Nate looked at him.

"My twin sister was in that car. Where is she?" he asked as we approached them from behind.

"Sir, I cannot give out that information freely. If you want that information, you will have to go down to the station and-" the cop was saying when Nate suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"This is my damn sister we're talking about! Where is she?!" Nate ordered as the cop's face faded of color.

Must be a rookie.

"Kid, let him go!" Victor said as he and I pulled Nate off of the cop.

He readjusted his uniform and looked slightly panicked.

"You gonna tell us now?" I asked as he nodded quickly.

"The Jane Doe was transported to Mercy Hospital via helicopter about ten minutes ago." he told us as I looked down.

Helicopter usually didn't mean anything good.

"Thank you." Elena said as we led Nate back to the car.

"What's a Jane Doe?" he asked as I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"A Jane Doe is when they don't know the name of a patient." I said as he became confused.

"What about her wallet?" he asked as Victor looked at him.

"Probably somewhere in the car." he said as we got back into my vehicle.

"Mercy Hospital. Here we come." I said before driving up the road and following the signs pointing in the direction of the hospital.

We finally reached the hospital as we practically ran inside. I saw the nurse at the front desk as we rushed up to it.

"Look, we know that Jane Doe who was involved in that accident. Her name is Natalie Drake. This is her brother and the rest of us are her good friends." I said to her as she looked at me.

"Very well. I shall report that to the doctor." she said as I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Just a 'oh, I'll report this sometime'?"I mocked as Nate sighed.

"Chloe." he said as I cut a sharp look at him.

"Don't Chloe me, Nate." I warned him as I looked back at the nurse.

"Where is she?" I ask as the nurse sighed.

"She is being examined and placed in a room now. I will have Dr. Mitchell come and speak to you." she said as I shook my head.

"Here's another great idea, bitch. How about you just tell us what's going on with her instead?" I snapped as she looked at me.

"Have a seat, ma'am. Else I will be forced to call security." she said as I sighed.

"Fine!" I say before sitting down in one of the many chairs in the waiting room.

Sully sat in between Elena and I as Nate was pacing around. He looked so worried to the point where I thought he was gonna be sick.


	4. Chapter 4

This will be written in Sully's POV next! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I looked at Nate who was constantly pacing and looking at the ground.

"Kid, sit down." I told him but he either didn't hear or chose not to listen.

"Victor's right, Nate. You need to sit down before you collapse right here in the waiting room." Chloe added as I nod in thanks.

She gave a swift nod back as Nate sighed before plopping down in the empty seat next to me.

"It's my fault, Sully. If I had kept my big mouth shut, Nat wouldn't have left and we wouldn't be in a goddamn hospital right now." he said before sighing.

"That's my word, you know." I said to him, trying to calm him down.

He let out a light chuckle as I saw a faint smile come across his face.

"Yeah, well." he said as I saw a doctor coming our way.

"Here's our cue." I stated as we all stood up.

"How is she, doctor?" Elena asked as we all waited in anticipation.

"She is alive but in critical condition." he told us as I saw a wave of both relief and horror com across the kid's face.

"C-Critical condition?" he repeated as Elena put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we see her?" I asked him as the doctor sighed.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. We still have a few more tests to run before we put her in the ICU." he said as Nate collapsed in the chair next to him, burying his head into his hands.

Elena was comforting him as I crossed my arms.

"Do you know what her injuries are?" Chloe asked as he looked at the clipboard.

"A broken right leg and left arm, her body is covered with cuts and bruises. The biggest think we are concerned about is the severe trauma to her head." he stated as Nate put his head back up.

"Severe trauma? What do you mean?" he asked as we all looked at the doctor.

"During the accident, it seems her head went completely through the driver's side window. She's remained unconscious ever since police arrived at the scene. We've put her on oxygen to help her breathe. Her chest is severely bruised as well. Most likely she collided with the steering wheel during the accident." he said as I sighed.

"Hell.." I mumbled to myself.

"She's in good hands." the doctor told us as he got ready to leave when a policemen walked inside and over to us.

"Is this the family?" he asked as Nate shot up.

"Yes!" he replied quickly as he walked in front of us as we sat down.

Normally, I wouldn't like being in a cop's presence but if he knew what caused one of my kids car to spin out like it did..

"My name is Officer Watts. We have figured out the cause for Ms. Drake's car to go out of control." he stated as we looked at him.

"Go on then. Spit it out already!" Chloe said as we looked at her.

"Sorry, I just don't like all this damn waiting." she said as I let out a quiet chuckle.

"Her back tire gave out and she panicked before slamming on the brakes. They locked up and she couldn't slow it down or turn it in time and the vehicle went over." he told us as I sighed.

"My God.." I breathed out as Nate covered his mouth with one hand.

"Thank you." Elena said as the officer put his hat back on and tipped it to us.

"If any of you need anything, myself and the other officers at the station will help in any way we can." he said as he left.

"Well, at least it wasn't some enemy of ours trying to get revenge." Chloe said as I nod.

"I'm going out for a cigar." I stated as I used the armrests to pull myself up.

"I'll come with you." Nate said, standing as well.

I looked at him for a minute before nodding slightly.

"Sure thing, kid." I said to him as we headed out of the hospital and sat on a bench.

"What's the matter, Nate?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked as I sighed.

"Kid, you're always bitching about my cigar now all of a sudden you're okay with sitting next to me?" I told him as he sighed.

"W-We need to talk." he said as he started telling me everything he had said prior to Nat leaving the apartment.

I took the cigar out of my mouth as Nate finished speaking.

"I-I didn't mean to drive Nat away, Sully. I didn't know that she felt that way about being with Elena and I." he said as I thought I actually saw a tear going down his cheek.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." he whispered as I patted him on the shoulder.

"Look, kid. The accident wasn't anyone's fault. That's why it's called an accident." I told him as he glanced at me.

"Now, what you said is between you and Nat." I said as he chuckled lightly.

"Chloe too, probably." he said as I let out a little laugh.

"Knowing her, yeah." I said as Nate's smile faded.

"You're sister's like you, kid. Tough, strong, stubborn. She survived that grenade blast and she'll survive this." I told, not knowing who I was trying to convince more.

Nate or myself.

"Thanks, Sully." he said gratefully.

"Yeah, well. Don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation." I said to him, putting out the cigar in the ashtray.

That's when Elena ran out.

"They've got Nat in a room. We can go see her." she told us as Nate and I looked at each other then back to Elena.

"Where's Chloe?" Nate asked as Elena smiled softly.

"Told me to go get you boys before heading towards the room herself. She's in room 302 of the ICU floor." he told us as Nate bolted back into the hospital as we followed, right on his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be in Elena's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

We rushed down the hall and into the elevator as I pressed the button that would take us to the third floor. The elevator jerked as it started going up. As soon as the bell dinged and the elevator door opened, we hurried out and headed towards the room. I just hope Natalie will be okay.

"297..298..299.." Nate read frantically as he looked back and forth between the doors.

That's when I spotted Chloe in a chair next to the room, head down.

"Chloe?" I asked as she looked up at us, tears in her eyes.

"I-Is Nat in there?"Nate asked as she only nodded.

Nate opened the door as we followed right behind him.

We entered the room and that's when all of us stopped dead in our tracks. Nat was lying in a hospital bed, arm in a cast with a sling to match. Her leg was in a cast as well as it was elevated. What got me most was the bandages on her head and the oxygen mask over her face.

"N-Natty?" Nate asked, sounding as if he was gonna break down any second.

He slowly and softly walked over to her as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed her cut and pale hand before sighing.

"N-Natty, can you hear me?" he asked as I looked at him.

"I-I don't think she can, Nate." I answered as he put his head down.

"Natalie. Oh, God. Please, don't do this. Stay with us. You're gonna be okay, alright? I need you around. Please." he was saying as I couldn't take it anymore.

I rushed out of the room, tears going down my face. Chloe looked at me as she stood up. I was completely shocked when Chloe walked over and hugged me.

"It's alright, Sunshine." she told me as it sounded like she was starting to cry.

She let go of me as I wiped my eyes.

"Listen, you've got to tell me what's been going on back at your apartment. What made Nat leave?" she asked me as I tried to calm down.

"It was all good, at first. As time went on, Nat started getting..restless." I said as she looked at me.

"Restless?" she repeated as I nodded.

"Her and Nate would bicker a lot more than usual. They both exchanged some heated words and it normally resulted in Nat going to her room and slamming the door. She'd come out to use the bathroom or to eat but she never spoke to Nate." I told her as she looked at me.

"Did she talk to you?" she asked.

"Sometimes, yeah. Most of the time, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Draw and read, I guess." I told her.

"So, she just had enough and decided to leave?" she asked as I nodded.

"Seems that way." I answered as I heard the room door open.

I looked to see it was Sullivan.

"How's Nate doing?" I asked him as he sighed.

"As good as the kid can be, I suppose." he answered as Chloe sighed.

"Not to good then." she stated as he nodded.

"Pretty much." he said as I looked at the others.

I was about to speak when I heard a lot of beeping and Nate's panicked voice.

"What the hell?" Sully asked as Chloe rushed in the room and I was right behind her.

"What happened?!" Chloe asked as it looked like Nate had seen a ghost and he looked at us.

"N-Nat's heart rate dropped all of a sudden." he told us as I looked at Nat.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"It's alright, Nate. She's gonna be fine." I told him as he sighed.

"She's in critical condition, Elena! She's not fine and it's not alright!" he snapped at me.

He sighed as he gripped Nat's hand again.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I didn't know if he was saying that to Nat, myself, or both of us.

"Any of you want anything from the cafeteria?" I asked as Sully and Chloe nodded.

"I'm fine." Nate answered as Sully bent down to my level.

"Get him something too." he whispered as I nodded.

"Got it." I whispered as I walked out of the room and down the hall of the hospital.

I took a deep breath as I fiddled with the marriage ring around my finger. Things had been rough lately but I didn't want to say anything. Nate and Nat always argued and it pained me to see the once near inseparable twins fight and shout. If anything was to blame, it probably had to do with how rocky Nate and I's relationship was becoming. I know Nat and him missed their line of work. That was clear to see.

"He must be so lost without her." I said to myself as I reached the cafeteria.

"Need some company, Sunshine?" Chloe's voice said as I smiled slightly.

"Sure." I answered as we each grabbed a tray and started putting food on it.

"You said Nate and Nat argued a lot. About what?" she asked as I looked at her.

"Chloe, no offense, but I don't know if I should say. Tempers were flaring and things would return to normal." I told her as she looked at me.

"Which is a bigger reason for me to know. After all, it was my place she was heading to." she said as we paid for the food.

"Alright, if you really want to know." I said as I sighed before getting ready to speak.

"It all started when Nat mentioned she was missing the treasure hunting and the adventuring. Nate told her that that life was over for them to which Nat replied with a smart remark." I said as Chloe looked at me, slightly amused.

"That smart remark would be?" she questioned as I smiled slightly.

"Your life is not my life. Therefore, I can do whatever the hell I want." I said as Chloe laughed lightly.

"That's the Drake I know." she said as I chuckled.

"It escalated from there. Fighting over where we were gonna live, how we were gonna live. One day, Nat said she felt as if she didn't belong here. That's when Nate said it." I told her as she looked at me.

"Said what exactly?" she asked, voice lowering.

"If you don't like it here then why don't you just leave." I said as her eyes widened.

"He said that?!" she asked as I nodded.

"He didn't mean to. It just...slipped." I defended as she looked at me.

"How did Natalie take it?" Chloe asked as I sighed.

"Not good. She ran to her room and slammed the door so hard, it shook the whole apartment." I said to her as we paid for the food.

"I'm gonna go on ahead and have a little chit chat with Drake." she told me before handing her tray to me and walking down the hall.

Nate, I'd run.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be in Chloe's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I walked down the hall and back to Nat's room as I entered it. Nate was right where we left him.

"Any updates?" I asked softly as he shook his head.

"No, she's still unconscious and the doctors haven't told me anything since we got here." he said as I sighed.

"Can you come outside with me for a minute?" I asked him as he looked at Nat.

"She'll be fine being alone for a minute." I told him as we walked out into the hall and I punched him in the shoulder.

Hard.

"Ow! What the hell, Chloe?!" he asked as I looked at them.

"What all did you say to her?!" I shouted as I got him in the arm again.

"I did mean any of it!" he shouted at me as I saw a couple of tears roll down his face.

I sighed as I looked at him.

"I-It was just tempers flying around! I didn't mean for her to leave! I don't want to lose her like I almost did before." he told me as I placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She isn't going anywhere, Nate." I softly told him.

"You ever think that I pushed her to hard? That I forced her to settle down when I did?" he asked as I looked at him.

"You couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to, you know that." I said to him as he sat down in the chair.

"Hey, you guys." Elena said as she approached us.

"Hey, Sunshine." I greeted as Nate nodded.

"How's Nat doing?" she asked us as Nate looked at her.

"Same as before." he told her as she looked towards the door.

"At least she's alive." she said as I nod.

"Couldn't agree more." I said as a doctor walked up to us.

"I'm gonna look at Ms. Drake's vitals and see if she has become responsive." he said as we watched him enter the room.

Maybe Nat'll wake up from her unconscious state.

We entered the bright room as the doctor was messing with some of the machines and writing stuff down.

"What are you doing?" Nate barked out as the doctor looked at him.

"I am keeping track of Ms. Drake's condition. he stated as I walked up to the edge of Nat's bed and looked at her.

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked him as he sighed

"It is hard to tell. Her head trauma is the main concern at the moment." he said as Elena sighed.

"Well, could you give us a timeline, doc?" she asked as he sighed.

"Maybe tonight? Tomorrow morning? Like I said, it's hard to tell." he said as I peered over at the unconscious Nat.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Wake up." I whispered to myself.

That's when I saw her head start to slowly move.

"Natalie?!" Nate asked as he rushed to her bedside.

She lightly mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say, kid?" Sully asked but she had already fell back into unconsciousness.

"That's a good sign, right? Isn't it?" I asked, looking at the doctor.

"It certainly gives us some reassurance, but like I said before, it is hard to tell. With her injuries, her condition could switch back and forth. Quickly and rapidly." he said as he wrote some stuff down on his clipboard.

I sighed as Nate was looking at her pitifully.

"C'mon, Nate. Let's have a little chit chat." I said, leading him out of the room.

"Look, when Nat wakes up, you can't be giving her looks like that. You know what she'll do to you." I said as he looked at me.

"Doesn't matter. She's probably gonna hate me anyway." he said as I gave him a hard look.

"Nate, you listen and you listen well. I don't know everything that's happened these last few months but Natalie would never hate you. You are her damn twin brother and she loves you." I told him harshly as I could feel my eyes tearing up. He looked at me before lowering his head to the ground.

"How do you know that?" he asked as I sighed before crossing my arms.

"Don't try and pretend you don't remember Istanbul, Borneo, Nepal, Tibet, or even Shambhala." I said as he looked back up.

"You two worked together out there, protected each other. That showed you two were willing to do anything if it kept the other one safe." I said as he looked at me.

"That explosion.." he said as I looked at him.

"That explosion was not you're fault! That was Harry's stupid attempt of a final stand, that is all. I wish he hadn't have done it but he did." I told him as he nodded slightly. "Me too." he said as I smiled lightly.

"You've just got to show her you still care about her and she's not being replaced. Just like back in Tibet." I said softly.

He nodded as he wrapped one of his hands around the ring of his around his neck. The matching one was around Natalie's neck as well. I've hardly ever seen them without those things around their necks.

"Natty.." I heard him mumble to himself as I smiled lightly.

"Does she still draw in that journal of hers?" I asked as he chuckled lightly.

"Why? You gonna peek through it again?" he asked as I scoffed.

"Natalie gave me permission, you know. Eventually.." I said as he laughed slightly.

"I wouldn't really know. I don't doubt she has though." he told him as he still had that one hand around his ring like it was a lifeline.

I opened my mouth when the door opened and Elena rushed out.

"You won't believe this!" she said as we looked at her.

"What is it, Elena?" Nate asked as she looked at us.

"Come on now, Sunshine! We haven't got all bloody day!" I said to her.

"Guess who's awake." she said as my eyes went wide and Nate actually laughed happily.

Not a small chuckle or a little laugh like he has been. He had let out a big and relived full out laugh as he rushed into the room.

"Natalie, you bitch." I laughed to myself as I hurried inside the room.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter will be written in Natalie's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I groaned as I turned my head back and forth, eyes remained closed.

"Natalie? Can you open your eyes for us, sweetheart?" I heard Chloe's voice asked softly.

"C-Chloe?" I asked groggily as my eyes fluttered open.

I looked around and I noticed I was in a hospital room. I saw my leg was in a cast and above my body. I looked down and saw my arm was in a cast as well. A sling kept in place and I felt an nasal cannula tube on my face and its two prongs in my nose.

"W-Where am I?" I asked softly as I tried to sit up but stopped and hissed at the sudden pain in my chest and leg.

"Easy, kid. You're in pretty rough shape." Sully said as I looked at him before seeing my twin in the room.

I laid back down and looked out the window to see it was raining.

"Do you remember anything?" Elena asked as I looked at her.

"Well, I was talking to Chloe over the phone to see if I could stay with her for a few days." I started as I took more breaths then I would have like to have taken to get that sentence asked.

"I was driving when I heard a couple weird noises. I thought it was nothing at first but there was this loud..popping sound. The car started going out of control and I panicked." I say, taking big breaths.

"Breathe, Nat. Take your time." Chloe said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I nodded slightly as I looked back to Elena.

"Anyway, I panicked so I slammed on the brakes. Which was a big mistake, might I add. The brakes locked up and the car was speeding towards the edge." I said as I took a sharp breath. "It started flipping and rolling down the hill." I said as I saw everyone was looking at me and Nate continued to look down at the ground.

"L-Last thing I remember was my head being slammed through the driver's side window and everything went black." I finished as I saw my bruised perhaps broken body.

"What's the damage?" I ask anyone who would answer me.

"Broken leg, arm, severely bruised chest and you may have some head trauma." Sully said as my eyes went wide.

"Way to break the ice, Sully." Nate stated as he looked up and glanced at me.

"I-I'm..sorry." he told me as it was my turn to look at the ground.

"Nothing to say sorry about, Nate." I told him.

Nate was about to say something when the doctor came in.

"Look who's finally awake." he said as he gave a light smile.

I raised an eyebrow at his happiness.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I looked at him.

"Peachy." I said mockingly.

"I've recently been in a car wreak. How the hell do you think I'm doing?" I snapped at him as Sully gave me a warning glance.

I looked down as Chloe chuckled nervously.

"She's just...uh..ill.. when she's in pain." Chloe said as the doctor nodded slightly.

He didn't look quite convinced.

"Very well." he finally said as he looked at me.

"I will have the nurse come in here soon to look at the bruising around your chest." he said as he wrote some things down on his stupid little clipboard and left the room.

I sighed as I put my one good arm over my eyes.

"What's the matter, kid?" Sully asked.

"My head hurts." I told them as I removed my hand.

"Should we go tell the doctor?" Elena asked as I waved my hand.

"Nah, I don't need any help. I'm doing just fine." I told her.

"Where have I heard that before?" Sully and Chloe both asked.

"Ah, hush." I told them with a faint smile as I tried sitting up.

"Here, there's a lever that can adjust the bed." Nate said softly as he walked over and I looked down, going quiet.

I had nothing to say for him to hear. God knows we've screamed enough at each other already.


	8. Author's Note!

Sorry, not an update! To everyone wanting me to write anything to do with Uncharted 3, I shall begin to work on that! Would you guys rather see some writing done during the Cartagena scenes, the fountain in Ubar? I want to see what you guys would like to read about! I will be uploading anything to do with Uncharted 3 on my story "Hey Brother'! Check it out on here if you haven't already! Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter will be in Chloe's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I watched as Nate fixed Nat' bed but they didn't speak to each other or even glanced at one another. That's when I knew things were rough between the Drakes. She fumbled with the ring around her neck as she looked out the window.

"Can Natalie and I have a little alone time?" I asked the others as Nat looked my way, no doubt studying me.

"Sure. Let's go, Nate." Victor said as he and Nate left the room, Elena right behind them.

"Alright, Drake. What's been going on?" I asked as she looked down.

"It's nothing." she said bluntly.

"Oh, right." I said sarcastically.

"Look, Chloe, I really appreciate it. I do. It's just...nothing can fix this. Not this time." she said to me as I sat at the foot of her bed.

"What's been going on, Natalie?" I asked softly.

"Nate...he doesn't want me around anymore. He's settling down and I don't have any problem with that. It's just, he wants me to settle down too, but I don't think I can do that." she said as she looked down.

"Nate loves you, sweetheart. You know that." I told her as she let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh, yeah. I can just feel the love in the air. " she mocked as she shook her head.

"He told me to leave, Chloe. So, that's what I did." she said as she clenched her one good fist.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." I told her as she looked at me.

"Go ask him then. See for yourself." she said as she held her chest.

"You okay?" I asked her as she nodded.

Her face was one of pain as I sighed.

"You get some rest. I'll go talk to Nate." I said as she nodded, closing her eyes.

I quietly exited the room and shut the door as I saw Elena and Nate by the vending machines. I marched up to them and tried to act casual.

"Where's Victor?" I asked as Nate looked a me, a bag of chips in his hand.

I noticed the bag was unopened as he chuckled lightly.

"Out for a cigar like usual." he said as I grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." I said before looking at Elena.

"Pardon us, Sunshine." I said to her as I dragged Nate down the hallway.

"Uh, what's going on, Chloe?" Nate asked as I looked at him.

"Nat told me what you said to her. Even Elena said some of the things that's been going over there." I said as I pushed him back.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I hissed at him.

"I wasn't thinking, alright?! We were constantly arguing and word were said on both ends!" he said as I gave him a look.

"What do you want me to do, Chloe? She won't even look at me! Much less talk to me!" he said as I looked at the bag of chips.

"Those are for Nat, aren't they?" I asked as he looked down at the junk food.

"Yeah. It's her favorite kind." he said as I smirked slightly.

"Let's go visit your sister." I said before dragging him off again.


End file.
